Choice Your Poison (Survive)
"Choice Your Poison" is the seventh episode and mid-season premiere of Season 2 and thirteen overall of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on October 7 at 9:30 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot The episode opens with a view of a military base, a car suddenly arrives and a soldier comes out, he orders two men to come out of it, these men turn out to be Shane and Glenn, the soldier tells them that the big place it's his base and that he and his men dedicate to find survivors from the outbreak and bringing them to safety, Shane looks amazed but Glenn seems reluctant to what Moyers is saying, regardless both proceed to enter the military base. In the farm, Merle is sitting aside a fataly wounded Daryl, he talks to the uncunscious Daryl about how they planned to rob in the camp and leave but they actually didn't do it and that if they had stole the supplies, everyone else would be dead now, suddenly Daryl opens his eyes. Moyers introduces himself and his men to Shane and Glenn, and he explains that they were a bigger number, but some of them died in rescue missions so they reduced to seven, while he guides them through his base, Glenn notes a fatally wounded man, but he's not a soldier, he's a civilian, the man gives Glenn a cruel look and he keeps walking. Moyers tells Glenn and Shane that there are currently six soldiers living in the base, however, three of them are actually out looking for more survivors, leaving a total of three, Glenn asks about the man that he saw before, Moyers only gives silence. Daryl asks what happened and Merle tells him that after he "got drunk" Andrea confused him with a walker and shot him, Merle also tells him that he tought that he lost him, Merle asks what are they gonna do now and Daryl tells him that Hershel's barn it's a good place to stay so they will try to "not screw it up". Merle tells him that it's too late for that and that Rick has already messed it up, Daryl asks for an explanation and Merle tells him about the massacre in the barn and Hershel's children deaths. Daryl then says that they will have to execute plan B. Moyers has finished showing Glenn and Shane everything he had to show and Glenn asks when can they go home, Moyers tells them that they cannot go and if they do they'll die out there, Glenn says that they have to go because they are looking for a friend of them. Moyers tells them again that they cannot go because doing it would be "choosing their poison" and orders the other guardsmen to take them to the "guests room". They are brought to an empty room, filled with darkness and a deafening silence, Glenn and Shane then note an ugly and weird smell and discover a trail of blood leading to a dead soldier, Glenn tells Shane they have to escape and get back to the farm, but a hopeless Shane asks for what, since there is nothing waiting for them outside,he says that probably Hershel already kicked Rick's group out of his barn and that now even children don't get a chance of survival (assuming that Summer is dead) so that there is nothing out there that's worth fighting for, but Glenn encourages him saying that they have to fight because there is still people he cares about: Charlie and Maggie, he adds that trouble will come anytime, but that they will be ready, he then opens the door and sneaks out, his plan has begun. Daryl comes out of the house in middle of the night alongside Merle, they just try to escape and abandon the group without being noticed, after they are enough far from the farm Merle talks to his brother about what they will do, but gets no answer, he says that it's okay if he doesn't want to talk and explains that maybe his decision wasn't the best, but that it was better than being with these "idiots" adding that they will probably die out there, but that everyone choices their poison, Daryl then turns around and bites Merle in the arm, Merle asks what the hell is wrong with him, but discovers that it wasn't Daryl but a walker, Merle kills it. Daryl is seen far from Merle apparently looking for him, however due to his fatal headshot he passes out. From the distance we can see a silhouette running to him, later revealed to be Rick Deaths None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee (Does not appear in this episode) *Jane McNeil as Patricia (Does not appear in this episode) ''''Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *First appearance of Wilson *First appearance of Brady *This is the episode with the least Main Character appearances with a total of four (Glenn,Daryl,Shane and Merle) *This episode was released exactly the same day the episode Cobalt was, both being the seventh day of the month, however with two months and two years of difference *The title of the episode refers to the phrase Moyers tells to Shane and Glenn and Merle says to Daryl *Acording to Polimis, even tough the episode has already been released, it's not still complete.